Unlike Herself
by Danny Drak
Summary: Prim and Proper Posen...that's what they called her. Except when it comes to THAT DJ. Unguarded and cold...that's what they called Beca. Except when it comes to THAT lawyer.


******Hey, It's been long while since I've written anything. I really got into this pairing and I wanted to give my own spin to their pairings. Very AU…..Don't own anything...yada, yada, yada...ENJOY**

**Green eyes fluttered open. Thin eyebrows crinkled when those eyes began to take in her surroundings. Her room was a mixture of white and blue that was tastefully clean. This was not what she was looking at.**

**The room was covered in posters, pictures, and newspaper clippings. The spaces between the pictures were uneven and everything was painfully unorganized. **

**The lithe body sat up. She made to sure to keep a grab on the black sheet that threatened to slide down into her lap and reveal her naked upper half. Her eyes took in more of the room that she found herself in. **

**The room wasn't messy, per say, but there was a large amount of disorder and clutter. On the desk was a large assembly of technology that looked very expensive. She assumed that it was musical in nature by the comically large headphones resting on top of a laptop. **

**The sheets began to rustle and the blonde's eyes turned to her companion on the bed. The woman beside her was lying on her stomach with both her hands disappearing underneath the red pillow that she was sleeping on.**

**The blonde wasn't the kind of girl to wake up in someone's bed and not remember the night before. So, she remembered this woman. **

**Chloe had dragged her to a club after a particularly bad case. The case had been impossible to start with but Aubrey had thrown all she had into that case. Even though she had been expecting a guilty verdict, it hadn't made her feel any better to hear it.**

**The club was all the rage, apparently, and Chloe thought a few beers would help. Aubrey had gone, as she was never one to be able to stand that pout of hers, and went as long as she was allowed to get as drunk as she wanted without hearing about it in the morning.**

**Her night had started when she bumped into the DJ and it ended when she slammed the same DJ into the bathroom sink, so she could shut the insufferable woman even if it meant shoving her tongue down her throat. **

**After that it had been a mess of tangled limbs and wet sounds. If she had let the DJ have her way, she would have been taken against the outside of the bathroom stall. She nearly did. It should have been a warning about how the rest of the night would go.**

**She was partially taken in the cab on the ride to the DJ's home. She had to forcibly pull the woman's hand from between her legs. When they entered into her house, it was the end of any patience on the shorter girl's part.**

**Aubrey blinked before her mind went into replay. She returned her attention to the DJ. She reached out and touched the red welts on the woman's back. At a few points higher up by the brunette's shoulders, she actually drew blood. That was the most surprising thing.**

**Aubrey prided herself in always being dignified even during sex. She never did anything that could be considered desperate, dirty, kinky, or frantic. She was always in control of both herself and her partner.**

**But, Aubrey thought with a blush, she was nothing like that last night. Maybe it was because the DJ had given her onslaught after onslaught of attention with no time to gather her wits about her or give her time to really contemplate what she was doing.**

**Had she been given a moment to think, the blonde wouldn't have allowed herself to use the Dj's gummy bear belt under her shirt to get some well desired friction from. As she thought of that, she was embarrassed but, last night, with Beca holding her against the door and keeping her legs wrapped around her waist and ripping to her neck, she hadn't thought of anything but the pleasure that was refusing to be ignored. **

**And God knows she had never allowed someone to tease her until she begged but she had last night. It hadn't been planned and she would never have done it until the DJ had stilled her hips, grinned into her throat and just waited. Aubrey had tried as hard as she was able to get the strapon to do its job without the other girl's participation but only so much could be done. She had finally begged. She then rewarded the woman's pleasing ministrations by tearing into her shoulders with nails she didn't realize could tear skin which only seemed to spur her on even more. **

**She sighed sharply through her nose and shook the memories away before they began to play her body once again.**

**This had been a one night stand and protocol suggested that it was her duty, as being that it was not her home, to be gone by the time the other person woke. So, she threw the sheets off as quietly as possible and began to search for her clothes. She knew that her jeans and shirt were probably still by the front door but her bra and underwear had been deposited by an impatient DJ by her side of the bed.**

**She swung her legs over the side and slipped from the bed. Her bra clasp had become entangled in the carpet and it took her a few moments to untangle it.**

**She opened the door and jumped when it squeaked. She shot a look to the brunette and was relieved to see that the girl hadn't seemed to move since they had rolled off each other last night.**

**Her jeans were easy to find and slip on but her shirt ended up being a little more difficult to find. Apparently, it had been thrown off and landed on a picture frame hanging near the top of the ceiling.**

**Aubrey knew better than to just swipe at it when it was clearly out of reach and stole a chair from the kitchen. She placed it against the wall and climbed up it as silently as possible. She gently untangled her shirt from the frame and was about to step down when she really got a look at what the frame was holding. **

**It was an award, she realized. It was not just any award though. She didn't know anything about music but she knew this was a very important award especially to be presented to someone who was still in their early twenties. **

**She jumped in surprise when she felt hands slip around her lower waist and a kiss being placed against the small of her back. **

**"****Was I so bad last night that you didn't want to stick around for round two?" The brunette rasped. Aubrey chuckled and breathed deeply before stepping off the chair. The still naked woman allowed her to get to the ground before wrapping her arms around her waist again and placed open mouthed kisses to her shoulder. **

**"****Round two?" Aubrey mused. "I do believe we are at round...6?" She felt the woman smirk against her shoulder and tighten her grip.**

**"****That all I'm good for?" Aubrey's jaw tightened when she felt teeth nibble on her shoulder. "Six rounds?" **

**"****Social protocol indicates that the person not living in the residence should leave in the morning after a one night stand before the other person wakes up."**

**"****That's society's rules." The woman chuckled. "I live by Beca's rules." **

**Beca? Aubrey assumed that it must be the DJ's name. It was actually a very girlish name and not what she had been expecting but found that it fit the woman very well. **

**"****And by my rules, if you have nothing else to do, you stay until we've finished round 20." The woman stepped away and nodded as if that had cleared up everything. "I'll go make some breakfast. You," Beca trailed her fingers play against her hip, "better be in my bed when I'm done." Beca tugged on her jeans. "And keep these on." **

**Aubrey watched her go. She wouldn't have been able to turn away if she wanted to. It wasn't ****_all _****sexual in nature but a chance to wonder about how relaxed she was without any clothes on. **

**She didn't have anything to do but she should still go home but now, she was curious why Beca wanted her to keep her clothes on. She could understand maybe a skirt but jeans? She finally shook her head and grabbed her shirt and threw it on.**

**She figured she'd be out the door before Beca realized she was gone. But right as she reached for the door handle, her phone began to ring.**

**_I saw the sign!_**

**_And it opened up my eyes!_**

**Aubrey winced and whipped her phone open. She shot a look towards the kitchen but it didn't appear that Beca had noticed her attempt to leave. **

**"****What Chloe?" Aubrey hissed as she eased the door closed behind her. She glanced around the empty hall. She walked two doors down and looked at a couple that eyed her strangely. She wondered if, which was entirely possible, that the whole floor had heard the two of them last night. **

**"****And where have you been?" Chloe teased. Aubrey scowled and shot a look towards the couple as if they could hear her.**

**"****I...had to go into work last night and just stayed over." Aubrey lied. She'd tell Chloe about it when she got home. **

**Chloe giggled. "Stacie owes me ten dollars! She said you went home with someone but I told her...I told her that you, Aubrey 'prim and proper' Posen wouldn't do something like that."**

**Aubrey stopped walking. A blush began to crawl up her neck and humiliation began to fill her. She should have been more embarrassed that she had participated in a one night stand but, instead,she was filled with the strange feeling of shame that she was so proper; that she normally had a three month rule, and that she was so straight laced that her friends bet on her taking the boring route.**

**"****Aubrey?" Chloe asked. She could hear the regret in her voice and knew that Chloe somehow knew that was she'd said had hurt the taller girl's feelings. "I don't mean it's a bad thing." The redhead was quick to assure. "It's very...noble."**

**Aubrey was silent for a moment more. "I won't be home till Monday. I'll explain when I get back." She spun on her heels. When she came to Beca's door, she paused. She felt a little shy and tried even harder not to let her reentrance be noticed than she had when she exited.**

**She tiptoed her way into Beca's bedroom and barely remembered to get rid of her shirt in hope to trick Beca into thinking she'd never left. **

**Aubrey laid on the black, silk sheets on her back at first. Upon realizing that it was not the sexiest pose, she rolled to her side and propped her head on her elbows. But, then, what was she supposed to do with her legs?**

**Leaving her legs together was too much of a contrast to the coy position her upper body had taken but spreading her legs seemed a little too desperate. Bending one made her look like the McDonald's arch, so she decided against this position. **

**Sh quickly crawled to the end of the bed and laid on her stomach. She rested her chin on her palm and realized that she came to the same problem with her legs. She ended up pulling on up to bend. She would have changed it but Beca came in before she could.**

**If Beca had known about Aubrey's escape, she didn't let it show. On ugly orange plates, were left over ribs. Aubrey arched an eyebrow at the breakfast choice but refused to move until Beca noticed and reacted to her position.**

**When Beca finally saw Aubrey, she rolled her eyes and put the food down on the nightstand. Aubrey watched as Beca crawled on the bed and gave her a kiss on her shoulder. Beca seemed fond of doing that, Aubrey noted.**

**"****You don't need to do that." She whispered and traced the slightly bent leg. "I've already seen you dance and still wanted to…" Beca didn't finish but the way her hand ran on the inside of her leg to press harshly against her womanhood gave Aubrey a good idea of what she was saying.**

**It was a very pleasurable feeling but not so distracting as to take the edge away from the insult.**

**"****And, pray tell, what is wrong with my dancing?!" Being sexy vanished from her mind and she rose to all fours and knocked Beca with the sudden movement. Aubrey rose to her knees and glared at the other woman who pushed herself from her side, where she was thrown by Aubrey, and shoved Aubrey's chest and knocked her onto her back. **

**Aubrey scowled and went to sit up but Beca jumped to straddle her hips and used her hand to keep her down on her back.**

**"****These hips," Beca nearly moaned and squeezed Aubrey's hips between her thighs, "Can be magnificent when they roll and buck in bed but, on the dancefloor, they dance like they're forty."**

**"****It's called being decent. Just because I don't grind and...touch myself doesn't mean that I can't dance!" Aubrey seethed. She suddenly remembered why she had first kissed this DJ in the first place: to stop her infuriating mouth from producing anymore words.**

**"****You let me ride your thigh in an unlocked bar bathroom and you call yourself decent?" Beca teased. "And you don't have to grind on anyone...but me too be sexy. You just have to loosen them up. Dancing is like having sex with your clothes on." Beca played with the button on her jeans and looked at her meaningfully. **

**"****You had me stay over so you can give me a dancing lesson?" Aubrey nearly shrieked in indignation. "Just because you're a DJ does not mean that your input on music related topics is more valuable than mine. I'll have you know that I led the Barden Bella's to the Nationals!" **

**"****I have no idea what that means." Beca deadpanned before a mischievous look sparked into her eyes. "And I wanted you to stay so I can teach you that dancing is like sex with your clothes on. You have your clothes on, so….now comes the sex part." **

**"****No." Aubrey brought her knee up and it dislodged the DJ. "I have changed my mind. You are too...alternative for me. I am going home." Aubrey was bluffing. Sure,her pride wouldn't have allowed her to stay if Beca didn't stop her but she wasn't counting on that. **

**Sure enough she'd barely gotten off the bed when she was forcibly pushed into the closed door. It should have hurt but when a beautiful woman was pressed against her back and pressing her into a girl, she could have stepped on a nail and she wouldn't have felt it.**

**"****You are a pain in my ass." Beca snarled into her ear. "I don't know why I didn't want you to leave this morning."**

**Aubrey gasped when hands found purchase around her hips possessively. "I do believe you mentioned something about a 20 round limit."**

**"****I lied." Beca hissed. "I'm usually the one forcing them out the door after round 1." Aubrey didn't know if the embarrassing loud moan was because of the surprising confession or that Beca had pressed her all the harder into the door. **

**Aubrey refused to be dominated by the surprisingly strong, for being so short, woman without some sort of fight and said. "If this is a dancing lesson, where's the music?" **

**She didn't know what she expected Beca to say as the woman had not bothered to be predictable but she was surprised by the answer she received: surprised by the sincerity in the woman's voice.**

**"****It's in the way your heart is pounding in your ears." Beca whispered into her ear. "It's in the way the door creaks when we press harder against it; the sound of your jean's button scraping against the wood, my heart slamming into my chest like a drum." **

**And as Beca described the music,her body began to dance. She was taught on ballroom dancing and dancing to musical that a little Chloe and less little Aubrey found on musicals. Her memory knew those dances.**

**Her body knew this one. **

**Her palms were on the door and she used them to push herself backwards into the shorter girl. Beca grabbed the bare skin of her waist with one hand and wedged her other hand between the door and atop her stomach. **

**Beca's hips led hers like a game of cat and mouse. Soon, she pulled her hands away from the door. Without the door as almost a safety blanket, she was forced to really move and to rely on the driving force behind her. **

**Beca had promised sex with clothes on. Aubrey received just that. **

**Sex had always been about the ending. That moment where white pleasure tears through her body and her body arched up as it asked for, while begging for no more, pleasure. **

**Beca was not about the end. She wasn't about ****_that _****moment but about every second. Aubrey did get that final moment but Beca never removed her hands her waist and stomach. It took three times longer than Aubrey had ever needed and the end didn't knock her off her feet. In fact, she stayed on her feet the entire time and merely had to lean back into Beca's body.**

**She never touched Beca but she had felt a tremble against her back that she recognized as a downplayed version of what she'd seen last night. **

**When the music was gone, their bodies stilled. Aubrey was drenched in sweat and she knew that she had pushed her body as far as it was willing to go. That didn't explain why her body was still trembling with need though.**

**"****Beca." She choked out.**

**"****Hmmmm?" The woman hummed into her shoulder.**

**"****Fuck me."**

**The wording was crude. It was meant to be like that. Something had just happened that was not safe. It had been something that was not what two people did when they didn't know each other's last name. It was something different. It scared Aubrey. **

**Beca's reaction showed that it had scared her too. **

**Beca had been...wild last night but, for the next three hours, she was degrading. They both were. They treated one another like an object instead of a person and used the other person for their own satisfaction. It went from being sex to being mutual masterbation.**

**When that three hours ended, Aubrey got dressed. She didn't try to sneak out because Beca was watching her. Beca didn't pull Aubrey back even though they hadn't reach round 20 and Aubrey didn't say another word to her.**

**She just left. **


End file.
